Megan
Megan is 20% Gay. She is also anxious, depressed, and ready for death. And a failure. She is a valued member of Mongolian Throat Singing for her quirky personality and her charms. Life Story Megan has lived her entire life plagued by the fear of loss and that others hate her. She can be described as a pessimist-realist and suffers every day from the effects of her mental illness(es). Her brain is always talking and never fails to omit the positive things that happen in her life in favour of over-analysing the negatives. It tells her that everyone hates her and she is useless and a failure, but she knows deep down that she's not. However, since her brain controls her entire being, she still thinks and knows everyone hates her and that she is useless and a failure. Megan is constantly in and out of relationships, so much so that it is worrying. As of 20/6/2017, she has decided to take a break from romance ─ unless, that is, opportunity arises. Megan identifies as bisexual and constantly struggles with not being accepted by her family and peers. She finds refuge within the Mongolian Throat Singing server, where nobody knows her well enough to judge her. Fun Facts * Megan has an abundance of random facts, which she can and will say at any moment. * She is ADD as fuck. * She is a drama and music nerd, even though her anxiety is somewhat extreme. * She shares a birthday with Ruby. * She swears way too fucking much for it to be healthy. * She hates herself. Like, a lot. * At age 1, she choked on a banana which makes her teenage self really confident about any sexual encounters she may have. * She is currently a virgin. * She constantly says that she is going to kill herself, though she never has. * She looks creepily similar to a war veteran from Tennessee who died in 1977. His name is Harry T. Burn. * Her nails are often creepily long. Like, they're fucking claws. * She is a fucking hoe. * She is scared of pretty much everything. * She thinks fidget spinners are a disease and never wants to see any, ever. Sadly, though, her brother owns three. * In 2014, Megan swore she would never cut bangs or a fringe again. On the 20th of July 2017, she cut bangs again. Things Megan has said / says often * "What the fuck?" * "MMMBOI" * "Fuck." * "Oh, fuck me sideways." * "I hate people." * "People are the fucking worst." * "I swear they hate me." * "I'm gonna fucking kill myself." (spoiler: she didn't.) * "Fuck I hate myself." * "Fuck, I'm so sorry." * "I am the worst." * "Holy fuck." * "Holy shit." * "This is bullying." (spoiler: it was not bullying.) * "Don't throw your laptop, that's cyber bullying." * "Is it because I'm gay?" (spoiler: she's only 20% gay. she's bi.) * "You fucking bitch." (spoiler: usually said as a compliment.) * "I just don't even know anymore." * "I've made a mistake." * "I'm not like other girls." (spoiler: she's just like other girls) Category:Female Characters Category:Gay